


Rainbows at Midnight

by wynnebat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve in Beacon Hills, a couple years in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Sheer fluff. Written because I totally wish I could light up some fireworks in a couple days, but I can't buy the good ones in my state and I'm too lazy to drive over to the next one to buy some in time for New Year's. Woe is me! 
> 
> For the "fireworks" square of my [Teen Wolf Bingo](http://teen-wolf-bingo.tumblr.com/) card.

The sun is long gone when Stiles, Malia, and Peter finish making their way toward a small hill just outside town. There's a bench and a field and enough clear sky to watch fireworks erupt over the town's fireworks display, which starts just as they arrive. For a moment, they just stare at the sky.

"I never liked fireworks when I was a coyote," Malia says, but her head's rolled backwards as she watches the sky with delight. "It thought it was stupid to have fire when you're not going to _do_ anything with it."

"You didn't like watching the sky?" Stiles asks.

"I thought they were going to burn the forest down," Malia responds. She doesn't look perturbed about it anymore, but Peter still bumps his shoulder against hers, and Malia leans into him as she opens a box of sparklers.

"No chance of that now," Peter says. "Talia and I used to set up a whole rig of professional-grade fireworks, back when we were kids…"

"Probably illegal now," Stiles replies, a bit mournfully.

"Might've been illegal then, too."

Malia divides the sticks between them, four each, and Peter strikes a match and lights them up. For a second, Malia's weary, and her nose scrunches the same way it did at biology textbooks back in high school, but as the crackling light makes its way down the sticks, she lights up.

There's an echo of bright light in all their eyes, and Stiles is caught by the easy happiness in Peter's.

A couple years ago, he wouldn't have thought it possible. Now, they're the only ones left in Beacon Hills, but that's not the reason they're here, not really. Had Peter been any worse, had Stiles held more of a grudge, had things been more awkward after he and Malia had broken up, they might've gone their whole lives without speaking to each other about anything other than the latest supernatural threat. They chose this instead: becoming pack, family, friends. Lovers, too, in the case of Peter and Stiles—and back in high school in the case of Malia and Stiles, though that hadn't lasted long.

Soon, the sparklers die out, and they sit down on the bench like ducklings in a line, thigh to thigh as they try to beat the cold. The only light comes from the screen of Stiles' phone. 11:59, it says for the longest time, surely longer than only a minute. And then it's midnight.

"Happy New Year's," Stiles says, and this close, he only needs to move his head a little to kiss Peter. Sweetly, softly, but also quickly, because before the minute ends, Stiles moves to kiss Malia's cheek. There's a saying that you'll spend the rest of the year as you did on New Year's Eve, and Stiles is looking forward to it more than he can say.

Faintly, he can hear cheering from the rest of Beacon Hills, but Stiles pays it no mind, and leans into his pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
